Life isn't always fair
by FuzzyLight
Summary: All the bad things always happen to Ayame, why? She doesn't know... well thats what she thinks. A certain silver haired guy knows more about it. But will he tell her?  WARNING, This is not the manga nor anime world, this is the real world kinda thing.
1. Bullies and Colleagues

**-*DISCLAIMER*- I DO NOT OWN HATAKE KAKASHI IN THIS STORY-*DISCLAIMER*-**

_**Ayame**_ in this story isn't the ramen stand girl from _**Naruto**_. x3

* * *

**Life Isn't Always Fair.**

_This is a story about a girl named Ayame. She lost her Dad due to a traffic accident. She lives on her own, which can be difficult for a 17 years old girl. As she looks different from others and works at a McDonald's a lot of people pick on her and bully her, even though she's an average girl._

* * *

**Chapter 1(Work and School):**

A little note was thrown to Ayame. She opened it, it says: "You're ugly!".

Ayame sighs and throws the paper on the ground.  
"Ayame you are making a mess of my classroom! You'll have to clean it after class is finished."  
"But... Oh never mind... Fine what ever." Ayame sighs again. Looking angrily at the guy who threw the little paper. He high fives his friend and starts laughing.

"Bastards." she thinks.

"Class dismissed! Ayame you have to stay." The teacher says.

"Sure..." She takes a broom and hurries around the class cleaning it. Shoving the chairs neatly under the tables.  
"I'm done. Bye." She waves goodbye and leaves, even before the teacher could say anything the door was already closed.

"Troublesome kid." The teacher says annoyed to himself.

While walking home Ayame thinks about different ways to disappear from the world or at least be invisible to her classmates. She hates being bullied. She doesn't understand it.  
"What did I do to deserve this?" She wonders. Looking at her cellphone she realizes she is going to be late for work if she doesn't hurry.

"Oh shit! WORK!" She runs around the corner and bumps into someone. She falls on the ground.  
"Aah! Oh shit, I'm sorry!" She says apologizing.

"Are you alright?" A strange guy with a venom green scarf kneels down next to her.

The scarf is covering half of his face.

"Yeah I'm fine...I think." The stranger offers his hand to help her stand up.  
"There you go."

"I'm sorry again! I got to go. Thanks, bye!" She waves and continues her way home.

At home she throws her school bag in a corner, gets her white blouse and black pants, changes into them and rushes out.  
"My bike bicycle bike." mumbling she gets her bike and drive off to work.

On her way there an old man didn't see her and she almost got hit by his car.  
"Old fool!" She says. "Geezz!"

* * *

Arriving at McDonald's she is just on time.  
When she walks in she is greeted by the shift manager.

"Hey there Ayame, you're right on time. We've got a new guy, Kakashi. He'll be here soon. Could you show him around first?" The manager named Akira asked Ayame.

"Sure Akira!

"Eh...Hi?" Someone interrupts her thoughts.  
"Hey there! I haven't seen you before. My name is Ayame, what's yours?" She ask friendly with a big smile. Offering her hand.

"I'm Kakashi. Its my first day..." He shakes Ayame's hand, then looks around.

"Oh you're Kakashi! Well Kakashi, I'll be the one showing you around today." She says happily.

"_He looks kind of strange, not weir__d,__ just different. I think he's around 20 years old... But he has silver hair!"_ Ayame thinks.

"Err..."

"Oh sorry! You've got your working clothes right?"  
"Yeah..." Kakashi shows the Dark blue/black striped blouse and the black pants.  
"Okay, well you can change over there." She points at a door.

After Kakashi changed, Ayame showed him around the restaurant. The crew-room where they started their little tour, then the lobby, the counter, the kitchen, the fridge and so on and so on.

"Alright we're done!"Ayame said to her manager.  
"So what is your first impression Kakashi? Akira asked.

"Err... well, its a bit small... but lots of fun people." He offers a smile while scratching the back of his head.  
"Now you'll have to wash your hands again Kakashi!" Ayame laughs.

"Damn it..." Kakashi laughs too.

"Ayame, could you teach him what to do at the counter, with the cash desk and guests?"

"Sure! C'mon Kakashi!"Ayame walks through the kitchen towards the cash desks

Kakashi walks slowly after her, noticing the heat coming from the frying pans

"Well this is where the magic happens." Ayame jokes.

"What?" Kakashi looks flustered.  
"Don't worry! We don't bite. Anyway this is where we make the money. It's about teamwork, speed and of course the guests."

"So the customers order here and stuff." Kakashi looked around.

"Yeah well its (see above point) not customers but guests." Ayame laughed.

"It goes like this. Watch and learn." Ayame pokes Kakashi's shoulder.

"Good day, may I help you?" Ayame asks a guest with a friendly smile.

"Sure, yes, I would like a Big Mac." The woman says.  
"Would you like a menu or just the burger?"  
"Just the burger please."

"Okay that's it?"

"Yes please."  
"Then it'll be €3,35 please."

Ayame teaches Kakashi to be quick, though helpful.

"You're working in a team, don't forget that."  
"Yes Ma'am." Kakashi says.

"Oi, don't!" Ayame pokes Kakashi's head.  
"Now you've got to wash your hands, Ma'am" Kakashi laughs.

"Grr!" Ayame walk towards Kakashi. "There are still some boring jobs to do here, mister."

"You want one?"Ayame asks.

_Another colleague, Miharu jokes _"Slowly back away, don't look her in the eyes."

Laughing Kakashi backs away, hands up in defence. "No I don't want one!"

Ayame and Kakashi suddenly burst out into laughter.  
"What are you two doing?" Akira says with an angry tone."

"Err nothing?" They say simultaneously.

Suddenly Akira bursts into a laughter.  
"You should've seen your faces!"

Ayame and Kakashi look at each other questioning.

"Kakashi, Ayame, you both can go home." Akira says still grinning.

Ayame and Kakashi look up surprised. Forgetting that Ayame was about to kick Kakashi's ass.

"Thanks for today, but be careful its already dark outside."

They wont let that be said twice and hurry to the crew-room.

"Bye everyone! Take care!" They rush through the kitchen.

"Bye!"

While changing in the crew-room Ayame asks Kakashi,  
"So what did you think of your first day?"

"Well I think its alright. Not to hard and fun people." Kakashi smiles.

"Alright, well when is your next day at work?"  
"Tomorrow I guess... "  
"You should ask Akira about it."

"Hmm yeah. I'll call tomorrow morning."

Kakashi finishes changing.

"So where do you go to college?"  
"I don't." Kakashi said.

"How come? You didn't like it?"

"Nah, I've finished college 4 years ago."  
"Wow, then you're older than I thought." Ayame jokes.

"I'm 21. How bout you? You look around my age too."

"I'm not that old! I'm 17." Ayame pouts.

"You're already over-aged and getting in your mid-life crisis!" She said laughing

Kakashi laughs. But the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I didn't offend you, did I?" Ayame asks him.

"No, I'm just a bit tired." Kakashi offers a big grin.

"Well I'm tired too! Lets go home!" Ayame waves at Kakashi and leaves.

Not noticing that Ayame is waiting for him.

"I'm waiting..." Ayame says at the door

"Huh what?"

"Which way are you heading?" She points right and left.  
"Err, I'm with my car... Sorry."  
"Its okay, then I'll go home, bye."

"See ya." Kakashi waves goodbye.

"Oh wait stupid me! Ayame!" Kakashi runs after her.

"Ayame! I could bring you home." Kakashi offers.

"Nah, its okay." she takes her bicycle and takes off.

Kakashi waves and walks to his car with a sad face. Putting on his green venom scarf.

Ayame looks back ones more to wave goodbye and sees the venom coloured scarf.  
"No way."

"Oi Kakashi, wait!"  
Kakashi turns around.  
"That scarf... I know it from somewhere..." She points at the venom scarf

Kakashi laughs and scratches the back of his head. "Hm?"

"Oh my god! Are you the one I bumped into!"  
Kakashi laughed. "Yep... that's true." He says with a big smile.  
"Damn it..." Ayame blushes.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Kakashi opens his car door.

"Here. I think you lost this." He opens his hand. Showing her a silver necklace.  
Reaching with her hand towards her neck, feeling no necklace.

"Huh, how did you get that?" Recognizing it as her necklace.

"I think it broke when you bumped into me." Kakashi explains.

"Aaw shit, its the one my dad gave me." She wants to take the necklace from Kakashi, but Kakashi closes his hand.  
"Let me repair it. It seems important to you."  
"It is, but I can repair it myself." Ayame holds out her hand.

"Let me repair it, please?" Kakashi asked. "Are you at work tomorrow, or at home?"  
"Nope."

"Well then I'll give it to you on Sunday." Kakashi offers a smile.

"Meh, Sunday I'm at the fun park...its a school trip." Ayame pouts.

"Stop pouting! I'll come to the fun park!" Kakashi laughs

"No you don't have to. I'll be fine."  
"OK, maybe." Kakashi jokes. "Please let me repair it, I know how to do it, please let me?"  
"Fine but its really important to me. Be careful!"  
"Of course, here you can have my dog-tag till yours is repaired." He takes it off and gives it to Ayame.

"Promise Kakashi! That you'll be careful with it!"

"I promise! I'm going home now, its getting cold. You really don't want a ride? I can put your bike in the car."

"I'll be fine, thanks Kakashi." She takes off, again.  
"I'll see you Monday at work." She calls back to him.

"Yeah Monday." Kakashi mumbles and grins. "Monday."

On the way home Ayame thinks about the day.

"Hopefully that old man isn't still around." She jokes to herself.  
It was fun, Kakashi really is a nice guy.  
She thinks about the necklace. "If I don't get it back, I'll break your neck Kakashi."

Looking at Kakashi's dog-tag she reads what is on it.  
"Hatake Kakashi, September 15th 1989, Blood type 0, 009720." She looks confused.  
"What could 009720 mean? Oh well." She does the dog tag up around her neck and looks at her mobile phone. "Almost midnight..."

Ayame looks up at the stars. "You must be somewhere over there, right dad?"

She puts her bike away and walks to her apartment.

Arriving at her apartment she sees a note on her door.  
"It would be better if you weren't be alive!" it says.  
"Tssk! Assholes!" She removes the note and throws it in the rubbish bin.

She opens the door and walks through her apartment.  
A chill running down her spine.  
"Its cold in here."  
"Those freaking bastards!" She growls angry.

* * *

**Thats it for the first chapter, this is the recent updated version. Sorry for all the wrong grammar in the last version!**


	2. Funpark and Ramen

**Chapter 2:**

**FLASHBACK:**

_A chill running down her spine.  
"Its cold in here."  
"Those freaking bastards!" She grows angry._

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

A broken window and a brick on her bed. Glass all over the place.  
"Damn it!" She sighs.

"Sure why not just sleep on the couch..." Defeated she walks to her closet.

She takes a spare blanket and pillow and walks over to the couch.

"It's still cold." She pouts.

It's 00.01am

"Dad why do they do those things to me?" She sighs, crawling under the blanket.  
"And why have you left me?" She sobbed, tears running down her face.

"I miss you..." Tired from the long and hard day Ayame falls asleep.

Exactly one year ago Ayame's Dad died. A drunkard had hit him with a car and killed him outright.

* * *

Waking up later that morning Ayame remembers where she has to go the next day.  
She looks at her calender.  
It says: SUNDAY – FUNPARK WITH CLASSMATES REQUIRED FOR GRADES.

"Great." She says out loud.

While preparing breakfast she puts on the television.

"This weather forecast is brought you by Asuma." The newsreader says.  
"Well people, it isn't looking good for today, there will be some heavy rain and strong gusts. I recommend that everyone who doesn't have to go anywhere stays home." Asuma reports with a serious face.

"Great, then I wont have to go anywhere today." Ayame sighs. "Maybe tomorrow will..."  
"Tomorrow instead will be a great sunny day!"  
Ayame turns the television off. "Tssk... stupid weather." She looks outside.

"I need to get that window fixed or I'll be in trouble when it rains heavily."

While serving breakfast for herself she finds herself slipping into old habits;

"Itadakimasu!" _(A/N: Means "Lets eat!")_

Ayame starts eating her instant Ramen. _(A/N: Like NOODLES!)_

Its something her Dad taught her while she was still young. He had taught her various Japanese words.

After finishing breakfast she turns on her laptop and searches for the phone number of a local company that could fix her broken window.

While calling them she puts the rubbish, with the brick in it outside in a large container.

"OK, we will be at your apartment within 30 minutes."

"Okay thank you, Bye."

"Bye."

Ayame puts her mobile phone back into her pocket.

"30 minutes." She hums. "Got to clean up the mess."  
While she is removing the last bit of glass from her bed the doorbell rings.

"Good day. Come in." She steps aside letting the men in.  
"I'll remove the broken glass for a moment and then we'll put the new one in. "

"It's this way." Ayame leads the way to her room.

"Oh that wont be a problem. It wont take long." The guy says with a smile.

"Great! Then it will be before the rain starts, right?" Ayame says hopefully.  
"Yes, you're lucky. You called right on time."

He removed the last pieces of the broken glass while his colleague entered with the new window.

"Here it is."

They put it in swiftly and skilfully.  
"Thanks! How much will it cost?"

"We will send you a bill by mail. It will be around 30 or 40 Euros."

"Okay, well thank you again. And have a nice day." Ayame closes the door behind the 2 men.

"We'll that's that, at least it wont be as cold as last night now."

While putting on the television Ayame stretches comfortably on the couch, completely forgetting the time.

* * *

Suddenly she wakes up. Its dark, the television is still on.

"I fell asleep?" She asks herself. "What time is it?"

She glances outside and notices its raining.

She looks at her mobile phone. It says 8.00pm.

"That late already? Time for dinner then."  
She puts on a kettle to boil water for another instant ramen cup.

"Ramen, ramen is so good. Ramen ramen is so nice... and smooth." She laughs at her own made up song.

"Itadaki...masu." She says with a sad face. She eats the instant ramen.

Memories from her Dad floating to the surface.

Ayame and her Dad fishing on a little boat, Ayame and her Dad all wet because they fell off the boat.

She smiled.

"Well Dad you never wanted today to be a sad day, right?" she throws her now empty cup instant ramen away.

"How about a movie...?"She asks herself. "Blood Diamond will do." After putting the disc on she walks back to the comfy couch.

She has seen that movie many times. Its her favourite.

* * *

"_Remember how you used to say."  
"You couldn't wait till tomorrow for a brand new day and..."_

Slightly opening her eyes Ayame wakes up.

"What the..." She can now hear the music much louder.  
_  
"No fuss when ya had to ride the bus."  
"You could add a little blush."  
"To paralyse your school crush."_

She reaches for her phone.

It says: _"Funpark with school! 8.30 Departure School."_

Ayame lays back down and continues to listen to the song.

"_Now your older and the weight on your shoulder."  
"Makes the world a little colder."  
"No more hidin' in the old day."  
"Be strong."_

Ayame smiles. She tells herself to be strong everyday.  
_"Don't give up hope."  
"It will get hard."  
"Life's like a jump rope."_

Yeah she already knew that.  
"Life isn't always fair..." she says to herself. Her phone continuing the song.

"Yeah I'm awake." She presses the off button on her phone.

Her phone stopped playing the music.

"So that was another night on the couch hmm..." She says while stretching.

She takes a quick shower and boils water for another instant ramen.

"Itadakimasu!"

After eating breakfast she gets her iPod and other things she had to take with her and moves out. While locking the door behind her she thinks about Kakashi.

She doesn't have to work on Monday so he wont be able to give her necklace back till Friday.

While putting on some music she starts walking towards her school.

Taking Kakashi's dog tag from under her shirt, looking at the weird numbers.

"009720." She says while reading the digits.

A cold wind blows past her, she shivers. Maybe she should have taken her sweater with her.

"Why for Kami's sake on a Sunday..." she sighs. _(A/N: This is like for god's sake.)_

It is a sunny day, perfect weather for going to the fun park.

She scrolls through her list of artists, _Avenged Sevenfold, Beat Crusaders, Blue October_... _Ellegarden_.

_Mr. Feather_ is the song she chooses.

She had no clue what she was going to do when arriving at the park.

Having fun like the others or just find a place to sit and relax.

"_Hey Mr. Feather, do you think you're really fly?"  
"Hey Mr. Clever, she is fool enough to trust you."  
"Mr. Stupid, you are not like anyone."  
"Hey Mr. Famous, I don't know your real name."  
"Mr. Tiny, your dream is so big."  
"Hey Mr. Clumsy, what you've made is so art."  
"Mr. Doubtful, don't you trust yourself at all?"  
"I'm Mr. Complain."  
"Yeah my life is shit"_

She really likes that song.

Without noticing she arrives at school.

Only once she smells the diesel of the bus she returns to reality.

"There you are Ayame, right on time. Get in the bus we're leaving!" A teacher says to her.

All the other students were already in the bus.

As she enters the bus she sees an empty spot close to the front.

Quickly she sits down next to the window.

Some of the boys in the back of the bus start laughing.

While a guy walks by her he drops a little paper on the empty seat.

She looks at it.

There is something written on it and there is a drawing on it.

Without granting it any more of her attention she puts it in her pocket.

iPod tuned on once more the trip to the fun park continues.

When they arrive the teachers try to keep the group together and calm to explain what is going to happen and what to do when something goes wrong. They also tell them what time they will meet back at the bus. After receiving their tickets the class runs off towards the entrance gates, leaving a bored looking Ayame behind.

Ayame looks at the teachers one more time and then follows her classmates.

Arriving at the gates her classmates are all trying to be the first to get in.  
She quietly sneaks in while no one is watching. At least that's what she thinks.

One of her classmates went through the gates and runs towards Ayame, he grabs her arm and says in a threatening tone: "Watch out you little weirdo! Don't you dare to sneak away and hide somewhere, we'll keep an eye on you."

"Leave me alone Renji." Ayame says.

Meanwhile all the other students are through the gates and all going into different directions to go on the attractions.

Renji lets her go and runs of to his friends, joining them on a roller-coaster ride. Ayame is still standing there, she doesn't run off like the other ones. She wanted to have some nice friends so she could have a fun day, she is standing there all alone.

When the teachers are getting closer Ayame starts walking, she doesn't know where to go so she looks at the map the teachers gave them and sees a picnic spot. "Seems nice." Ayame puts the map in her pocket and starts walking.

* * *

There are benches and its surrounded by bushes and trees.

After sitting there for what felt like an hour Ayame decides to walk around.

Just to stretch her legs and maybe, if she can afford it, to buy a drink.

After a few minutes she bumps into Renji and his friends.

They start laughing and push her around.

When Renji is about to hit her, he suddenly stops. They take a step back and are turning pale. Ayame doesn't dare to look who's standing behind her.

But then Mr. Ching, one of the teachers, starts talking.

"And now you guys stop fooling around, let this be the last time I see you all around Ayame. This should be a day that you all have fun, and not a day that you can do whatever you want at the cost of someone else's fun. Even though the teachers aren't around that doesn't mean we don't know what you're doing."

The guys nod their heads and walk off.

Mr. Ching asks Ayame if she is alright.

"I'm fine." She says. However actually she could burst out in tears.

"Well, if they come to bully you again, please say so 'cause I will teach those bullies a lesson next time."

"I don't think that will help. They bully me because I'm different" She says.

Mr. Ching sighs.

"Can I tell you something Ayame?" She nods.

"When I still lived in China, when I was around your age, I was bullied a lot as well because I was different, I liked to wear t-shirts of my favourite band which were Japanese. Eventually I got tired of the bullying and I spoke with one of my teachers. It didn't work out in the beginning, but after a while they finally stopped bullying. They noticed what they did to me and how much they'd hurt me." Mr. Ching smiles.

"They stopped bullying because I told them my story, after that they looked different at me, weird Ching turned into fascinating Ching. They wanted to know more about my band shirts and the music I liked to listen to. We became friends!" Mr. Ching laughs at the old memories.

"But.. I don't want them to know my story, I don't want them to..." Ayame says quietly.  
"You will be the one that can control the time when they stop bullying. I can see that you've been through a lot." Mr. Ching puts his hand on her shoulder.

"You bet I do." Without thinking its out of Ayame's mouth. It scares her that she said it.

Mr. Ching continues, acting like he didn't hear what she said.

"The teachers also know about your father and that you live on your own. That must be hard for you. But Ayame, I know that you are stronger than most of us." Mr. Ching smiles at her.

"If you're not ready to tell anyone you don't have to, but if you would like to, you can come to me if you would like to."

"I'll remember that, thank you." Ayame says.

"It's alright." Mr. Ching winks.

"And now go have some fun! Go on!" He carefully pushes her to the direction of a maze.

"I think you might like that, don't you?"  
Ayame laughs and walks of towards the maze. "Thank you Mr. Ching!" She smiles, for real.

While walking through the maze, Ayame smells Ramen.

Her stomach rumbles. "I'm hungry... Lets buy Ramen!" She says with a happy face.

Ayame finds her way out of the Maze and follows her nose to the Ramen stand.

"Hello dear, may I help you?" An old lady asks her.

"Uhm... I would like some Ramen... But I'm not sure if I've got enough money."

Ayame puts all the money she has with her on the counter with a sad face.

"Well dear, I'm afraid that isn't enough. But don't worry, because you seem so hungry I'll give them for less!"

Ayame's face brightens. "Really?"

"Yes. You are so adorable!" The lady laughs and starts to boil the Ramen. Ayame blushes.

When the Ramen is finished she gives the full cup to Ayame. "Enjoy your meal!"

"Thank you so much!" Ayame walks of towards a bench and starts eating. "Itadakimasu!"

* * *

When she is finished she stands up. She throws the empty Ramen cup into the waste container next to the bench. Happily she walks towards the big fountain in the middle of the court.

She walks around it and takes a picture with the Ramen stand in the background.  
"This was the most delicious Ramen I've ever had!"

She holds her mobile phone in her hand while turning around.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her classmate Renji snatches the phone from her hands.

"Taking pictures of a Noodle stand?" Renji says cockily. "You're such a weirdo!" His friends laugh.

"Its not a Noodle stand! It's RAMEN!" Ayame says angry.

"You should better be nice to us or you will follow your phone."

He throws her phone into the fountain. "No!" yells Ayame.

She turns around quickly and tries to jump after it. Renji grabs her.  
"Let me go! Idiots! Assholes! . Let me GO!" Ayame kicks around but not with the result she wanted.

"Okay." Renji throws her to the ground and bends down. "Listen carefully, weirdo!" pointing threateningly with his finger. "From now on..." Suddenly he stops in the middle of his sentence.  
"From now on... WHAT?" A familiar voice hisses. Renji turns pale.

"Well?" the voice hissed again, but in a more threatening tone.

Someone steps next to Ayame. She looks up, but the sun is to bright to recognize him.

"C'mon guys, we'll get her later." Renji and his friends run off.

Ayame is still on the ground, watching them run away.

"Are you comfy down there? It doesn't seem comfortable to me." The person reaches his hand towards her.

"Thank you." She takes his hand and he raises her to her feet.

She cleans all the sand and dust from her clothes and then looks up.

"Ka...Kakashi?" Ayame looks flustered.

"What... what are you doing here? She asks him.

"Well I saw a bunch of your classmates standing here in a circle and I saw a flying phone so I got interested. . Seems to be a good choice hmm?" Kakashi smiles behind his venom green scarf.

Ayame changes topic before he asks too much.

"Why are you wearing that by the way, its summer!" She points at his scarf.

"Well... uh... I'm allergic to the sun..." He explains.

"Ah, then why don't you have a long sleeved shirt?"  
"Because... I only am allergic to it on my face!" Kakashi says stubbornly.

"Liar..." Ayame quickly grabs the fabric and removes it.

"Aaaah!" Kakashi screams. "It burns!" Still screaming in agony.

"Sorry sorry! Here put it back on!" Ayame quickly holds the scarf in front of his face to block the sun from reaching his face.

Then suddenly Kakashi starts laughing. "I've got you there." Bending over from laughing.

Ayame pouts. "Bastard!" She throws the scarf towards his face and walks off.

Kakashi catches the scarf before it even gets close to his face and walks after Ayame.

"Ah, don't be mad! I was trying to cheer you up!" Kakashi said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah what ever..." Ayame says still pouting.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi says.

Silence...

"So why did they do that to you? Do they do that often?" Kakashi asks with a serious face.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

They continue walking further. Kakashi has an idea.

"Do you trust me?" Kakashi stops walking.

"Why?" Ayame asks sceptic.

"No not why, do you trust me?" He asks with a serious face.

"Uhh, sure why not?" She says with a doubting tone. "My day couldn't get any worse anyways..."she mumbles.

Acting like Kakashi didn't hear the mumbling"Then come with me." Kakashi grabs her hand and walks towards a weird looking attraction.

Its called 'Egg_ of Doom_'.

"What? No way... I'm not going into that!" Ayame struggles when she reads the words Obstacle course.

"Its an obstacle course. C'mon." Kakashi drags Ayame towards the attraction.

"I know! That's why I don't want to go!" Ayame struggles some more.  
"It'll be fun c'mon!" Kakashi practically drags her towards the entrance.

Ayame gives up the fight, noticing that she doesn't stand a chance against Kakashi.

"Hi my name is Kai, I'm the operator of _'Egg of Doom'_. Is it going to be just the 2 of you?" He asks.

"Yeah. Just us." Kakashi says. "We can put our belongings into this right?" He points at the box behind Kai.

"Yeah, I'll explain the game." Kakashi and Ayame both nod.

"You have to carry a egg to the other side of the course. If you drop it, you fail." Kai explains while pointing towards several eggs laying at the beginning of the course.

"It is allowed to help each other, though you are not allowed to carry more than one egg. If you fall you'll end up wet" He points at the water below the platforms

"Just sign when your ready and I'll start it. Good luck!" Kai walks off towards the control panel.

"I don't want to go in there Kakashi...I don't want to get wet." Ayame says.

"Why not? Its fun!" Kakashi smiles.

"I just don't want to get wet! It's cold outside!" Ayame pouts.

Kakashi laughs at her response. "Stop pouting or your face will always be like that!"

Ayame looks towards the course.

The first part is a dodge obstacle, you walk, and things fly around. All you got to do is make it to the other side.

"You'll have to." Kakashi laughs and walks over to the eggs and waves.

"What? Why?" A confused face is turned to him.

"Or else I'll keep this." Kakashi shows Ayame's necklace. After putting it in his pocket safely he picks up an egg and walks towards the first obstacle.

"You bastard!" Ayame grabs an egg and runs after Kakashi.

"Catch me if you can and you'll get it back!" Kakashi easily dodges the flying obstacles.

Ayame dodges a hammer that is hanging above the little platform they have to walk across.

"Son of a …." An other hammer swings towards Ayame, this time she is to late to dodge it and she could barely hold onto the egg.

"You alright?" Kakashi yells.

"Yeah I'm fine! Stupid hammer." Ayame mumbles.

"You're too slow!"

Ayame sees Kakashi already on the other side of the second obstacle.

"Wow, he's fast." Ayame thinks. "I've got to hurry."

Ayame quickly runs and dodges to the other side of the first obstacle.

The second obstacle are all small little platforms where you got to jump to the next one.

However the platforms are moving slowly to make it harder.

Ayame runs and jumps and makes it quickly to the other side.

"Now give me back my..." Ayame stops in the middle of her sentence.

"Give you back your what?" Kakashi asks from the other side of the third obstacle.

"Damnit!"

The third obstacle is hard, its moving platforms and hammers and at the end you'll have to climb over a wall.

Ayame jumps onto the first platform, quickly dodging the hammer. And jumps onto the next one. Barely dodging the 2nd hammer, Ayame jumps towards the 3rd platform, but it moves and Ayame misses it. She tries to grab the edge platform, also dropping her egg.

"Aaaaaaah!" She screams falling down towards the water.

"Gotcha... Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Kakashi says with a gentle voice.

With one hand he's holding Ayame and with the other still his egg while standing on the 3rd little platform.

"He's way to fast." Ayame thinks.

"C'mon." Kakashi lifts Ayame onto the small platform. And dodges a hammer.

"Carefull." He moves Ayame out of way of another hammer.

"You've lost." Kakashi says happily. "But I can still win!"

Kakashi jumps onto the platform with the wall on it. Running towards the wall, he jumps up and grabs the top of the wall with his free hand. He pulls himself up easily.

Standing on top of the wall he smiles at Ayame.

"C'mon, you can do it too." He encourages her.

Ayame also jumps onto the platform and walks towards the wall.

While walking a sharp twinge of pain laces through Ayame's knee. A small hiss of pain escapes her lips.

In an instant Kakashi is standing next to her but not touching her.

"Are you alright?"

"My knee hurts." She mumbles bending over to inspect her knee.

Kakashi signs towards Kai to stop the attraction and lays his egg on the ground.

"Can you walk?" Kakashi asks her, laying his hand on her back.

"I think so." She straightens up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kai asks.

"Some problems with my knee, nothing bad though. Just hurting." Ayame smiles at Kai, though her smile isn't reaching her eyes.

"Alright, well be careful." He winks at her.

"C'mon I'll buy you something to drink." Kakashi says, putting his hand on her shoulder, steering her away from Kai, towards the exit. Going to the trees in the park.

* * *

"You don't have to buy me anything." Ayame mumbles.

She's sitting with her back against a tree.

"I want to, you wait here, OK?" Kakashi asks with a serious and determined face.

"Sure..." Ayame sighs, watching Kakashi walking away.

Relaxing a bit more in the shade, Ayame moves her leg. Another hiss of pain.

"Are you injured, weirdo?"

Ayame looks to her right and sees Renji and his friends approaching.

"Leave me alone." Ayame says threatening.

"Oh no! She is sounds threatening us guys. We're so afraid!" Renji's friends laugh.

"Weirdo!" He kicks against her hurting leg.

Ayame winces in pain.

"Where is your boyfriend now huh?" Renji asks laughing. "Did he leave you behind?"  
"Shut up Renji! Leave me alone!"

"Oh, I know! When he noticed how stupid and weird you are he ditched you didn't he?" Another kick against her leg.

Ayame screams in pain. "FUCK YOU!"  
"What is going over there?" Mr. Ching yells while he is running towards the group.

"Weirdo!" Another kick, this time aimed at her knee.

Before Renji's shoe connects with Ayame's knee, there is a blur of motion. Everything happens so fast, and before anyone could understand what happened. Renji was facing the ground with a very angry Kakashi on his back.

"You son of a bitch. If you dare to hurt her ever again... I'm going to fucking kill you!" Kakashi growls.

The rest of the group moves back, away from the furious Kakashi.

"Do you understand?" Kakashi growls in Renji's ear.

"I do!" Renji says, voice drained with fear.

"Hmmpf!" Kakashi stands up and stands in front of Ayame.

"Now get your sorry asses away from here!" He orders and turns around to face Ayame.

While turning around Renji gets up and launches a kick towards Kakashi's lower back.

"Kakashi behind you!" Ayame screams in fear.

While turning around with lightning reflexes Renji's leg is already caught by none other then Mr. Ching.

"Renji!" Mr. Ching says angry.

"This is your last chance. Leave her alone or I'll get you and your friends in detention for the rest of your lives!"Mr. Ching releases Renji's leg. When Renji opens his mouth "Don't try me boy!" Mr. Ching says intimidating.

Renji glares one more time towards Ayame and then walks away, followed by his friends.

While Kakashi is still standing in a defensive stance, Mr. Ching walks passed him.

"Did they do this to you?" He asks Ayame.

"No they didn't it. They only made it worse."

"You didn't have to do that sir, I could've blocked it." Kakashi says. "But thanks anyway." He bows in respect towards Mr. Ching.

"I know. But I didn't do it for your safety. I did it for Renji's." Mr. Ching laughs.

He faces Ayame once more. "Go to a doctor with that knee of yours. I could bring you there if you'd like." He smiles kindly at Ayame.

Before she could say anything back Kakashi already does.

"Don't worry about that sir, I'll bring her." Offering his hand he introduces himself "Hatake Kakashi."

"Can I trust him Ayame? Wont he break my arm with his little pinky?" Mr. Ching jokes. Shaking Kakashi's hand.

"I wouldn't if I were you, he's crazy!" Ayame grins towards Kakashi.  
"Well then the two of you should get along just fine!" Mr. Ching laughs.

"I entrust her to you, Kakashi." He lays his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. He gives a soft squeeze. "Make sure she goes to a doctor."

"I will." He says teasing. But after he sees the serious look in Mr. Ching's brown eyes, he nods.

"Well then. Goodbye Ayame. I'll see you again at school, but first let that knee of yours rest."

"Thank you again." She says with a soft smile.

Mr. Ching waves and then walks away.

"Well, lets get you to a doctor shall we?" Kakashi says teasingly.

"Hell NO! No doctor for me! I'd rather do the _Egg of Doom_ again than going to a doctor." Ayame says determined.

"Alright, well at least let me offer you a ride home."

"Sure, anything is better than that bus." Tries to stand up. Another wince of pain.

"C'mon I'll piggyback ride you to my car." Kakashi kneels, back turned to her.  
"No. I'd rather walk." Ayame stands up. Trying to keep pain from reaching her face.

"See? I'm alright!" She says. "See?" She starts walking, but after one step she hisses in pain once more.

"Alright that's enough. Now get on my back or I'll carry you in my arms." Kakashi says with a serious look.

Ayame sighs and climbs on Kakashi's back. "But I'm way to heavy for you." She says.

"You're not. Now shush or I'll have to knock you out."

"That's not funny." Ayame says before silencing.

While Kakashi walks towards the exit of the park Ayame is slowly getting more and more tired. She puts her face into Kakashi's neck in exhaustion.

Kakashi smiles.

"We're here." Kakashi says softly. Standing next to his car Kakashi kneels once more and Ayame gets off his back.

"Thank you." She mumbles. "No problem. " Is Kakashi's reply.

"I think its best for you to sit on the back seat so you can stretch your leg. It'll be less painful."

Kakashi opens the car door.

Ayame nods and carefully gets into the car. She sits with her back against the door and legs stretched across the comfortable back seat.

When Kakashi sits down onto the drivers seat he turns his head and looks worried at Ayame.

"Are you alright back there? Shall I put on some music?" He asks her.

Ayame nods.

"If you give me your iPod I can connect it to the radio." Kakashi shows the plug.

"Sure." Ayame digs the music player from her left pocket and hands it to Kakashi.

"Want me to randomly pick a song?" Kakashi connects Ayame's iPod to the radio.

"Anything will do." She smiles.

The music starts playing. Kakashi drives off, towards the exit of the parking area.

A high pitched guitar starts playing through the speakers.

Ayame recognizes the song.

Drums starting and the male voice starts to sing.

"_A piece of glass."_ Ayame whispers the words while being sang by_ Aaron Lewis_, the vocalist of _Staind._

"_Its the sand under your feet."_

"_It cuts you deep."_

"_It makes you hate the beauty that you see."_

Kakashi looks at Ayame and sees her hiding a yawn behind her hand. He smiles.

_The song continues._

"_And you wonder where you are."_

"_How you ever got so far."_

"_Now you question what went wrong."  
"It's your heart."_

The lyrics of the song are so hard and true that Kakashi's chest stings.

When he looks back at Ayame, he sees her drifting off into sleep. But she opens her eyes when the chorus kicks in loudly. Kakashi sees the drowsiness in her eyes, he smiles.  
_"It's raining again."  
"There's a dark cloud over your head."_

"_It follows you around, it's bringing you down."_

"_It's raining, it's raining again..."_

Ayame drifts off into sleep again.

"_A welted rose..."  
"And you're the gaze of all you see..."  
"You buy the flaws..."_

"_And miss the beauty that is yours for free."_

"_Realize you are so far..."_

"_From the things that matter now..."  
"And you only wonder how..."  
"Its your heart."_

Kakashi turns down the volume before the chorus comes kicking in once again. He pulls over to take of his grey hoodie and lays it over the still sleeping Ayame. He smiles once more and then takes off again towards Ayame's apartment. He didn't see Ayame snuggling into the warmth of his hoodie.

When Kakashi is about to wake Ayame up he drives over a traffic threshold. Ayame wakes with a wince of pain.  
"I'm sorry!" Kakashi says with a guilty face.

"No..." Ayame notices the grey hoodie. "No problem, It just scared me for a bit."  
"How's your knee?" Kakashi asks.

"It's alright I guess." She tries to bend her knee. "It could have been worse if Renji kicked again."

Feeling the rage burning in his chest again, Kakashi changes topic.

"Where can I drop you off? As in where is your apartment?" He asks.

While Ayame explains where she lives Kakashi drives towards her apartment.

"Thanks again for today Kakashi." Ayame smiles, now standing next to Kakashi's car.

"Do you think I'm dropping you of down here? I'm going to walk with you silly! I'll carry your bag." He smiles brightly.

"Well thanks for your hoodie." Ayame offers Kakashi's hoodie.

"Nah, you can keep it for now. You can give it back when we meet again at work."

"Oh... alright." A little blush spreading across her nose and cheeks.

Kakashi grins.

Ayame starts to walk slowly towards the stairs. Kakashi follows.  
"You're alright?" Kakashi asks when arriving at the stairs.

"Yeah so far I'm alright." Ayame slowly starts to walk up the stairs.

"Well that was the worst part. I'll make it from here. Thanks Kakashi."  
"I'll bring you to your apartment just to make sure." He walks beside Ayame still carrying her bag.  
When arriving at the front door Ayame unlocks the door and steps inside.

"Well that's it right? I'll see you again tomorrow at work."

"Yeah well... only when your knee is alright." He looks worried.

"It'll be alright. I'm going to get some rest now."

"OK, well here's your bag. See you again soon." Kakashi smiles and walks away. Back to his car.

Ayame closes the door behind her and stumbles towards her couch well known for its comfort.

She lays down using the armchair as pillow and drifts of into sleep once more.

"Ayame? The door was unlocked so..."Kakashi starts but silences and smiles at the sight of Ayame sleeping again.

He walks towards the table that is near the couch and puts the iPod down.

Walking over silently towards Ayame and takes his hoodie she is still holding and puts it over her.

Kakashi smiles softly. Placing Ayame's necklace in her open hand and closes it softly afterwards.

"Sleep well." He whispers and silently walks his way to the door.

"Hnnnh." This time seeing how Ayame snuggles deeper into the sweater, Kakashi smiles.

He makes sure that the door locks when he silently closes it behind him. Checking if it was really locked, he smiles and walks away, towards his car.

Going home.

* * *

**HELL YEAH! THE 2nd chapter! :D:D:D:D**  
So what do you think about it? You know there's a nice bullet right beneath like **-\/- **there? No clue! Please comment! **:D **


	3. Perv's and Dinner

**It took a lil longer than planned... sorry for that.  
Well here it is. Chapter 3!**

**Feel free to comment! **

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

_Checking if it was really locked, he smiles and walks away, towards his car._

_Going home._

_**Chapter 3:**_

The first thing Ayame is thinking about while waking up; "I'm going to regret sleeping on the couch someday." She carefully stands up, leaning on her good leg. She shifts a little bit of weight to her other leg; when nothing bad happens she shifts half of her weight on it.

"Alright, now its food time!" Stretching she walks towards the kitchen and whilst boiling water for Ramen she looks at the couch. A small beam of light lands on something that's laying on the ground next to the couch as she walks over she recognises it.

"My necklace!" She runs over and falls on her knees in front of it.

"Auch! That hurt. Stupid me! Forgetting that my knee is in a bad shape..."  
Ayame mentally slaps herself.

Gently she picks up her necklace, noticing that its repaired she puts it around her neck.

Sighing in relief, then she hears the sound of metal rattling against each other.

She looks down and sees Kakashi's dog-tag.

Remembering the day before she smiles.

She also notices the grey hoodie.

"Oh why not?" She puts it on and eats her Ramen.

When she's done eating she gets all the things she needs for school and leaves.

While closing the door behind her she looks at her mobile.  
"I'm late." She says, walking off towards school.

While slightly limping she walks into the school, Ayame sees Renji and his friends standing against the lockers in the main hallway.

She decides it's probably best to ignore them and limps the opposite way, her knee still hurting from before.

While walking Ayame sees Mr. Ching coming towards her.

"Are you in school already?" He asks.

"Yeah, I guess... I'm alright." Ayame smiles.

"I've got your class after this break right?" Without waiting for a response Mr. Ching continues.

"I'll keep an eye on Renji." He pats her on her shoulder.

"I don't think that will be necessary, I guess Kakashi scared them, 'cause they ignored me completely. Renji only spared me one look, so I think I'll be fine." She offers another smile and walks towards her locker at the end of the hall.

"I'll see you in class." Mr. Ching says quietly while Ayame is walks away.

Memories from the previous day are floating to the surface, Ayame grins when she thinks of Kakashi, how he threatened Renji.

The school day went by peacefully and without any disturbance until...

Ayame walks towards her locker to get her books for the next day.

When she opens it, it's slammed shut by someone who is standing behind her.

Ayame quickly turns around and sees Renji, he puts his other hand also on the locker, trapping her.

"What do you want?" she hisses.

"Are you sure you should be talking to me like that? That guy isn't around you know?" His face dangerously close to hers.

Ayame turns her head away in disgust, but Renji roughly grabs her chin with his hand and turns her face towards him. "Wearing his hoodie won't make any difference."  
Now Ayame has to look at him.

"Get your hands off me!" She grabs his hand and tries to pull it away, but without result.

"Now, now... I am being nice, so you should be nice to me." Renji smiles cocky.

"Piss off" Ayame yells at him.

"And what if I don't?" He asks her with a grin.

"Then I'll... I'll-"

Before she can finish her sentence, Renji slams his fist against the locker dangerously close to Ayame.

"You'll do what?" He asks.

Too afraid to even move or talk Ayame just stands there.

"That's better, you should obey me. After all that guy isn't around to save you."

"I don't need him." Ayame pushes Renji away with all her strength and starts running away.

"Oi, come back here! I'm not done with you!" Renji yells angry he starts to run after her.

"Leave me alone!"

As fast as she could Ayame runs towards the exit of her school, unwanted tears sliding down her cheeks. As she opens the door and steps outside ready to continue running she bumps into someone.

From the impact of the bump she falls to the ground, landing on her butt.

"Ouch my butt... I'm sorry" She says, quickly standing up and running passed the stranger.

"Hey wait, are you alright? Ayame..." The stranger yells after her.

Ayame doesn't react to her name nor does she recognise the voice, she is going numb. The shock of Renji and then bumping into someone, and how much her knee was hurting.  
Ayame was sure she made the right choice now, however she might regret it later

-The stranger's Point Of View-

His phone vibrates in his pocket.

"Yes?" He answers it.

"_Hey, this is Akira. I was wondering, you told me that Ayame has hurt her knee yesterday..."_

"Yeah..." He waited for Akira to continue.

"_Could you pick her up at home? Cause we really need both of you today, and I don't think it'll be wise to let her-"_

"Cycle to work?" He interrupts him. "Yeah I already thought of that, don't worry I'm about to pick her up right now."

"_Ok, thanks. I'll see the both of you soon then. Take care." _Akira's voice sounds through his mobile.

"See you soon." He hangs up.

He steps outside of his car and walks towards a school. He knew which college she was on. He had followed her this morning to make sure she wasn't overdoing it. But why did he care about so much about this girl?

Deep in his own thoughts he walks towards the front door. When he is about to open the door someone already opens it from the inside and before he could step aside that person bumps into him. He steps back slightly from the impact.

"Ouch my butt... I'm sorry" He hears her say. Before he knows she's already on her feet and running past him. As if everything went into slow motion that moment, he could see a tear running down her cheek. His eyes widens in shock, it was her, wearing HIS hoodie!

"Hey wait, are you alright? Ayame..." He yells after her, but before he could run after her the door opens again.

He immediately recognises Renji and firmly grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

Completely caught off guard Renji stumbles from the force of his grip.

"What the F-"

"-FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He finishes Renji's sentence slamming him against the door.

He could guess what had happened.

"I..I..I..." Renji stutters with grave terror in his voice and a scared face which has gone pale.

"Why were you chasing her?" His grip tightens.

Renji could barely stand on his feet and looks like he is about to faint.

"You are wasting my time." He releases Renji and quickly walks away.

He could hear Renji yelling "Fuck you, Kakashi!" after him. But he really didn't care, he had something else on his mind. He had to find Ayame as quickly as he could, because if she continued running like that she would definitely injure her knee even more.

Quickly he gets into his car and starts the engine.

When he drives past the gates of the school he could see Renji sitting in front of the door, he still had a pale face. Kakashi smirks._ "Serves him right."_

However at the same time he realises something, normally he never loses track of his emotions, but since he met Ayame he had become very protective over her, and angry when people like Renji were around. What was wrong with him?_ "I don't have time to think about it right now."_ He says to himself, he is only a few streets away from her apartment.

When he gets there Kakashi parks his car and quickly gets out and slams the car door shut. He runs towards a corner, around that corner is the stairs which lead up towards her apartment.

He runs around the corner and is caught by surprise, his lightning fast reflexes act immediately.

-End Kakashi's POV-

While running home her knee starts to hurt more and more. Ayame knows that she has to stop running soon or else it could go terribly wrong.

Arriving at the stairs that go up to the first floor of the flat, she sits down.

Wiping away her tears with the back of her hand, she inhales deep and tries to calm herself down.

She hears a car door that gets slammed shut and someone who is running and getting closer to her.

Fearing that it's Renji she stands up and raises her arms defensively, figuring it would be best to catch him off guard and suddenly give him a surprise attack she pulled her bad knee up, she'd rather have a bad knee than that guy.

The moment he came around the corner she kicks forward. She sees silver hair and a green scarf. She realises it isn't Renji, but it was already too late to stop her kick.

Before she could register what happened she is laying painfully on the ground, face down.

"Ouch... Ka..ouch...Kashi that..Aaaauw... hurts...Ouch!"

Kakashi releases her immediately but she stays on the ground. Too shocked of what happened and in pain because of her knee that had hit the ground pretty hard when she don't know what happened when he came around that corner after Kakashi had blocked her kick.

"Uh... Ayame?" He asks

"Yep that's me." She says with a groan. "Ouch... that really hurts." She turns around and sits on her bottom and looks up towards Kakashi.

"I'm so sorry... My reflexes...You kicked...I just..." He stammers and kneels down.

"It's OK, it was my fault anyway." Ayame tries to smile but a pained expression takes its place.

"Where does it hurt? Can you stand? Shall I help you? How is your knee? Are you alrig-"

"-Kakashi?" She interrupts him.

"Yes?"

"Shut up please, you are giving me a headache..."

"Oh...Sorry."

"It's alright." She says. "Now help me to get to the stairs, please?"

"How's your knee?" He asks without responding to her 'question'.

Ayame looks confused at Kakashi.

"Alright I guess, just hurting a bit."

"Good." And before Ayame knows what happens he picks her up and carries her up the stairs.

"Kakashi?" She asks.

"Yes?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Ayame yells at him and tries to struggle out of his grip.

Kakashi strengthens his grip but not too hard so he won't hurt her.

"Calm down, I'll put you down in front of your apartment." He says calmly.

Ayame huffs but stops struggling.

"Good girl." He says.

Arriving at her door, Kakashi puts her down carefully.

"Thanks..." Ayame says with sarcasm.

"By the way, about work-"

"-I totally forgot! Damnit I will never be on time like th-"

"-I'm going to take you there, with my car." He interrupts her.

"Really?" Ayame asks.

"Yeah, so just get your clothes and we'll leave, but don't rush yourself!" He says that last with a teacher like voice.

"Yeah yeah..." Ayame stumbles away, her knee hurts more than she had hoped.

After a few minutes Ayame is done.

"I'm done." she says.

"Alright then we'll leave." Kakashi says with a smile.

"Don't you dare to pick me up again, I can walk myself."

Kakashi chuckles.

"Really! I'll kill you if you even try." She tries to sound threatening.

"Alright alright!" Kakashi outs his hand up in defence and slowly walks away.

Ayame locks the door behind her and walks after Kakashi, she tries to walk as normal as possible.

She follows him to his car and sits down on the passenger's seat, and Kakashi sits down on the driver's seat.

Figuring it would be best not to ask about what happened earlier, Kakashi puts on some music.

"Do you know this song?" He asks Ayame while driving away.

"Let me listen for a bit."

A guitar starts playing.

"It's the acoustic version though. But I like it."

"_Woah yeah yeah oh."_

"This is the band Hinder, am I right?" Ayame asks.

Kakashi nods, eyes on the road.

"_Just a kid, just a fool."_

"_Always trying to play it too cool."_

"Do you know the title?"

"Hmm... Loaded and... Alone, Loaded and Alone. Yeah that's the title."

"How about this song?"

_A slightly distorted guitar starts playing._

_Then the rest of the instruments comes kicking in, drums, bass._

"_Well I don't know what to say."  
"Because there's no truth to what you say."  
"I know it kills you I'm this way."  
"There's something different every day."_

"The band Staind with Could it be." Says Ayame with pride.

"I'm impressed!" He looks at her for a few seconds, then focuses on the traffic again.

Ayame laughs.

"How about..." Ayame takes her iPod out of her pocket and connects it to the radio.

"This... song." She presses play.

"_Kiyasume gurai ni nareba ii yo."  
"Michi ni mayotte hikiaeshite."_

"_Jikan dake sugite yuku kedo."_

"Ellegarden with Niji." Says Kakashi.

"I hoped you wouldn't know." Ayame laughs again.

"I used listen to Ellegarden quite a lot."

"Used?"

"Yeah, the time I lived in Japan, only been 2 years though. Anyway, I've been to a concert of theirs in Japan, he sings really well live."

From the lack of response Kakashi quickly looks to his right, to Ayame.

He laughs because her mouth is hanging open and her eyes are wide. He focuses on the road again, still slightly chuckling.

"What?" He asks.

"You...you've been to JAPAN?" Ayame asks is disbelief.

"Yeah." Kakashi says back casually.

"I want to go there so bad!"

"Well then go there."

"I can't... Don't have the money." She says sad.

"Oh well... Ah we're here already." He parks the car and gets out.

"Careful with your knee." He says while taking his bag from the trunk.

They enter the McDonald's and are greeted by Akira.

"Hey Ayame, Kakashi. I've heard about your knee Ayame. Too bad, but I really need you today, that's why I sent Kakashi to pick you up, also that's why you'll be doing first window at the drive through today."

"Alright, will do. Thanks Akira." Ayame and Kakashi walk towards the crew room and change into their working clothes.

"Did you tell him?" Ayame asks suspiciously.

"Maybe." He winks "Let's get to work then shall we?"

He walks out of the crew room, Ayame follows after him a short moment.

After several hours of work, Ayame is getting bored because there is no work for her to do, and there are no guests in the drive through and it's already dark outside.

"Mwaaaah! I'm bored, Kakashi!" She says through her headset to Kakashi who has the other one.

"Don't worry, another car is coming." He says while looking at the screen which shows the security camera facing the drive lane.

"Good evening, may I take your order please?"

Kakashi could hear everything through the headset.

"Yes, I would like a hamburger, and..." Says the first voice from the car.

"I would like you on a sandwich." Says the second voice, sounding drunk.

"I'm sorry that isn't possible." Says Ayame's voice.

Kakashi signs to Akira.

"Yes what's wrong Kakashi?" Akira asks when he's standing next to Kakashi, also watching the screen.

"Drunkards..." That's all he says and then gathers the order.

"Thanks." Akira says and he walks away.

"That's it?" Ayame asks.

"Yeah, don't forget yourself on the sandwich!" The drunk voice says again.

Ayame sighs. "Then you can drive to the first window, please."

When she opens the window Akira stands in the doorway.

Without noticing him Ayame continues.

"Good evening. € 23,50 please."

The driver gives € 25.

"Thank you." Ayame takes the money and opens the cash desk.

"With 1,50." She gives it to the man, but before she could withdraw her arm a hand comes from the back seat and grabs her wrist.

"I want my sandwich with you, I'll take you with me right now." He pulls her arm.

"I'm sorry sir, that won't be possible. Could you release my wrist please?"

"Nnnno! I want to do bad things with you." Comes the drunk response.

Suddenly a hand is on Ayame's shoulder and a shadow is cast over her.

"Sir, release her wrist." Says a polite yet stern voice.

Ayame looks up and sees Akira towering over her, looking at the man in the car.

"Oh so you've got a boyfriend?" Says the drunkard. Still not releasing her wrist.

"No. I'm her manager, and if you don't release her right now I'll have to call the police."

Akira takes out his mobile.

The drunkard takes the opportunity to give a jerk on Ayame's wrist, he pulls her of her chair and her knee hits wall. She curses in pain.

"I wanna do badstuff with her. Let me have her!"

"Let me go you fuchmmhf!" A hand is over Ayame's mouth, it's Akira's, he's still talking to the police.

"Yeah, you're speaking with Akira Fukuske from McDonald's Jinka Beach. Yes, we've got a guest who is harassing my employee." Akira speaks hurried in his mobile.

"Yes we need someone NOW."

She turns her head with a mad face towards Akira, however Akira is not facing her, he's facing someone outside the window.

She slowly turns her attention to where he's looking at.

A second hand is placed on her lower arm. A different one from the drunkard, this one is soft and warm but with a firm grip.

"Release her. Now." The hand slides down to her wrist and with his second hand, Kakashi releases the drunkards hand.

"Thank you, here is your order." He gives 2 brown bags to the driver. "Goodbye." He hisses.

"So that's your boyfriend!" Is called from the car.

The driver laughs and drives away.

"Thank you Kakashi. You can come in now." Akira says while putting his phone in his pocket.

"Alright."

Akira closes the window.

"Hey..." He tries to get Ayame's attention. "You alright?" His hand is still on her shoulder.

"Hmm?" Ayame is slightly shocked.

"Kakashi?" Akira calls.

"Yeah?" Kakashi appears in the doorway.

"Take her home please. You're both done for today." He walks passed Kakashi.

"Hey..." Kakashi says.

"Yes?"

"Let's get you home." Kakashi steps beside Ayame and lays his hand on her back and slightly pushes her towards the crewroom.

"Yeah..."

After changing they walk towards Kakashi's car.

They see Akira talking to the police and the driver of the car with the drunkard from before.

"It's my sandzwits!" The drunkards head stick out from the open car window. Waving at Ayame.

"Shut up!" Ayame yells at him.

"Oh she's beasteeeh! Let me haz her!" He steps wobbly out of the car and walks towards Ayame and Kakashi. Kakashi steps in front of Ayame protectively.  
"Sir, get in the car!" The policeman says. "Sir get IN the car!" The policeman grabs his arm and drags him towards the car.

"Let's go." Kakashi turns around and walks towards his car, Ayame walks after him.

"I'll have to hear your statements to." Calls the policeman after them.

"Yeah yeah, we'll wait in the car." Kakashi calls back.

After 10 minutes the policeman comes over to ask them questions about what happened.

He introduced himself as Jurou.

Kakashi explains what happened. Ayame doesn't say much, she just straight and

"Can we go home now?" Ayame asks after they've told everything that had happened.

"Yes of course, let me write down your mobile numbers though. That way I'll be able to call you if I need to know anything else." Jurou says.

"Sure."

They write down their numbers and give the paper to Jurou.

"Good night, and bon voyage." He winks at Ayame.

"Thanks, bye." Ayame says.

Kakashi starts the engine and with that the radio is turned on too.

A dance song starts playing.  
_"It's not getting over, Noo noo."_

"_Forget about everything."_

"_It's not getting over."_

Kakashi drives away, away from the McDonald's.

They wave to Akira who is still talking to Jurou, he waves back.

"_All the things I know right now,"  
"If I only knew back then."  
"It's not getting over, nooo"  
"I'm not getting over you."_

"Shall I put something else on?" Kakashi asks.

"No it's fine." Ayame says absently. She doesn't even actually hear the music.

"Alright."

Ayame is looking out of the window and Kakashi's attention is directed on the traffic.

The whole trip to Ayame's house was in complete silence.

She is thinking of what happened that day, first Renji then that weird guy at the McDonald's.

Why did this all happen to her? Why not someone else?

Ayame is brought out of her thoughts by Kakashi.

"We're here." He says.

Kakashi parks and he steps out of the car.  
He gets Ayame's bag from the trunk.

"Thanks." says Ayame when Kakashi gives her the bag.

"No problem, I'll walk with you."

They walk up the stairs to Ayame's apartment.

When arriving at her door, Ayame takes her keys out of her bag and tries to unlock the door. However her hands are shaking so badly that Kakashi takes the keys from her and unlocks the door.

"There you go." He says, Ayame walks in and leaves the door open as a silent invitation.

Kakashi walks in after a short hesitation.

"Ayame?" He calls after her.  
"What?" She says stern while turning around to face him, after a short moment of silence she notices how she had said that.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that."

"Don't worry it's alright. You've been through a lot today, how's your knee by the way?" He asks.

"It's fine... I guess." She repsonds absently.

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry? Want some food?" Ayame says changing the subject.

"Not really, don't worry about me." Kakashi says.

"Alright." She says while walking over to the cupboard, she takes out a tray with Ramen.

"Are you really going to eat that?" Kakashi asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Because... It's not healthy or anything and I think its nasty."

"I don't think so." She limps over towards to the kettle and fills it with water to boil.

"Ayame?"

"Yes?"

"Put that down and get your ass over to the couch."

"But I'm hungry?" She says confused.

"I'll make you something... Just lie down or at least stop walking around with that knee of yours."

"You don't have to, I'm alright! I'll sit down in a minute when my food is done."

"No you won't." Kakashi takes the tray with Ramen and opens the rubbish bin, he sees several empty Ramen cups.

"What the... Is this all you eat or something?" He throws the Ramen cup in the bin.

"Err... No?" Ayame says innocent.

"Yeah right, get you ass out of the kitchen or else I'll throw you."

"Its **MY** kitchen!" She complains.

Kakashi gives her a look that says don't screw with me.

"Okay okay! But if I die of your cooking I'm going to haunt you till your death, and... and even after that!" Ayame limps out of the kitchen.

Kakashi chuckles and opens the refrigerator.  
"Let's see..." He mumbles to himself.

* * *

**Thats it for Chapter 3!**


	4. Friends and Fights

**Chapter 4! Yep here it is!**

**So I was wondering what you guys are thinking about this story so far, didn't get any reactions so far...  
Have fun reading! xD**

* * *

While walking to the couch her phone rings.

She reads the name it's showing, _"Mom."_ it says.

It had been 4 years since she and dad left New York, 4 years since she had left her younger brother.

She answers the phone and sits down on the couch.

"Hello?"

"_Ayame you have to come to New York! I've transferred money to your bank account."_

"Why? I don't wanna go back to New York. Leave me alone, I'm not falling for this again."

"_No Ayame, its not like that."_

"Than **WHAT** is it?"

She sees Kakashi looking worried at her from the kitchen.

He raises his eyebrow questioning.

She waves at him to leave her alone. She stand up and faces the window, away from Kakashi.

"_Please..."_  
"Leave me alone will you." She says to her mom through her mobile.

"_Its your brother."_

Ayame stays quiet.

"_He had a terrible car accident."_

Ayame doesn't know what to say, instead she walks to her bedroom.

"_He is in the hospital right now, I am about to leave but I wanted to tell you first, and give you the chance to fly over for your brother."_

"Mom if this is one of your fucking jokes I'll never forgive you."

"_Its not, please... I'm going to the hospital right now."_

"Take care."  
_"Please Ayame... For your little brother." _She hears a quiet sob coming from the other side of the line.

"Ill try my best." And they end the conversation.

Ayame just stands there, in shock. She stares into space.

"Ayame?" A distant voice.

She hears someone calling for her.

"Ayame?" Its getting closer

Again that voice, she remembers it vaguely.

"Ayame! Ayame!" She can hear it clearly now.

Someone shakes her gently, but its getting rougher.

"Ayame!"  
A face... She recognizes it.

"Shit the food... Stay!" The voice says and the person disappears.

"Ka...kashi?" She says softly.

She turns around slowly.

"My...my...my..." She stutters.

He charges back into the room.

"Ayame? Whats wrong?"

"My brother... Dylan" She says. "I have to go now... I have to go."

"Go where? What's wrong with your brother?"

Ayame suddenly rushes around her room grabbing clothes and throwing them on her bed.

"New York... Plane...Now... Accident... Hospital."

Kakashi grabs her shoulders and turns her around to face him.

"Calm down. What is wrong?" He says clearly pronouncing every syllable.

"My brother had a car accident. I have to fly over to New York with the first plane available."

"I'm going to get the car." Kakashi says suddenly.

She looks at him confused.

"What?"

"I'm going with you."

"You don't have to."

"There aren't any buses going to the airport right now . I'm taking you there, I'm going with you."

Kakashi grabs a suitcase that is standing in the corner of Ayame's room.

"Here put your clothes in here." He hands her the suitcase.

He walks out of her room.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Will be right back. Get your stuff ready."

"Alright."

"Be out in 10 minutes." He says like a sergeant to his soldier.

"OK" She looks her mobile for the time.

Ayame hears the sound of her front door shutting.

"10 minutes..." She mumbles to herself. "10 minutes..." She puts her mobile back into her pocket.

Quickly gathering her clothes and putting them in the suitcase, after that she hurries to the bathroom and takes her toothbrush and shampoo. Ignoring the pain in her knee she walks back to her room.

She checks her mobile, 5 minutes left.

"Those were the quickest 5 minutes of my life..." She mentally checks if she's got everything.

"_Clothes, underwear, toothbrush, shampoo, check."_

She closes her suitcase and hurries to the living room.

She checks her mobile again, 4 minutes.

"Damn..."

She grabs her school bag and throws all the books out.

She walks to the fridge and opens it.

"Something eatable? OK not really..." She closes it again and walks back to her couch.

She grabs Kakashi's gray hoodie and puts it in her bag.

"OK that should do."

Checking her phone again, 1 minute left.

She swings her school bag over her shoulder.

She hears a fain knock on her kitchen window and looks up.

A waving and smiling Kakashi looks at her.

He signs at her to open the door, she walks to the door and opens it.

"Hi there, you done?" Kakashi asks.

"Yeah let me put my jacket on and get my suitcase and passport, I'll be right there."

"I'll go get them. Don't overdo it with that knee." Kakashi walks past her.

"Huh? Oh yeah..." She grabs her jacket and puts it on.

Its already getting dark outside.

"Where is your passport?" She hears Kakashi call from the living room.

"On the small table in the left corner." She calls back.

"C'mon lets go." He waves with her passport and carries her suitcase outside.

She takes her passport from Kakashi and puts it in her bag.

Ayame grabs her keys and swings her bag on her back once again.

She walks outside and closes the door.

"Wait... My wallet!"

She opens the door with her key and walks back in, she grabs her wallet and walks back out.

Closing the door and locking it.

They walk to the stairs and descend it.

Kakashi opens the trunk of his car and lays Ayame's suitcase down.

He gets in the car, Ayame is already settled on the passengers seat.

"Ready? Got everything?" Kakashi asks after starting the engine.

"Yeah think so. Let me check. Wallet, check. Passport, check. Well everything that I need to get there. Clothes yeah got enough I think."

A short silence.

"Yeah I've got everything."

"Alright... Lets go."  
He drives away.

Ayame looks out of the window.

"Its going to be a 10 hours flight." Kakashi said after 30 minutes of silence.

Ayame hums.

"You alright?"

She hums again.

"Ayame..."

"Sorry what?"

"Your alright?"  
"Yeah..." She says absent.

"No your not." Kakashi says while focusing on the road.

"Then why are you asking!" Ayame says while raising her voice.

"Because I'm worried!" Kakashi is also raising his voice.

"So?"

"Nothing _so_? I'm worried!"

"What gives you the right to be worried?"  
"Because I'm your friend!" Kakashi says indignantly.

"Who says so?"

"I do!"

Ayame pouts with an angry face.

Kakashi mentally notes never to let her make that face again. Its just too damn cute.

He mentally slaps himself for thinking of her in that way, he's not allowed to think of her in that way.

"I'm sorry." Ayame says softly.

"Don't be, its alright. I don't wanna force you." Kakashi says "Lets put on some music."

He turns on the radio. A song just started playing.

Kakashi mentally slaps himself for the 3rd time that day, why this song? Why now? Bad timing.

"_You need a friend,"_

"_I'll be around."_

"_Don't let this end."_

"_Before I see you again."  
"What can I say to convince you"  
"To change your mind, of me?"_

"I know this song. Gavin DeGraw..." Ayame says suddenly.

"_I'm gonna love you more than anyone."  
"I'm gonna hold you closer than before."_

"_And when I kiss your soul, your body be free."  
"I'll be free for you anytime."_

"_I'm gonna love you more than anyone."_

The song kept playing.

And after that song another one played, and another one, and so on and so on.

Until they arrive at the airport.

"Wait here." He says after parking.

He walks away.

When he comes back he opens the trunk and loads the luggage onto the trolly he brought with him.

"C'mon." She hears him say.

Ayame gets out of the car and swings her bag on her back.

Kakashi is pushing the trolly in front of her.

She is just sauntering after him. Not actually seeing anything, just following.

When they enter the airport she is amazed by the size of the building.

"Let's get you a ticket shall we, you've got enough money?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah if all is well."

They walk to the ticket office.

"Hello how may I help you?" Asks the young lady behind the desk.

"I would like to book a seat for the first available flight to New York."

"OK, let me look that up for you." The lady says kindly.

"Hmm... The first available flight... That will be in 2 hours. Your lucky there are a few seats left."

"Okay I would like one please."

"Alright if you would kindly give me your passport please?"

Ayame hands her passport to the lady.

"Thank you." She says politely.

After the lady entered all the information and Ayame payed for the ticket she hands back the freshly printed ticket and her passport.

"Thank you."

"You can check in your luggage over there." The woman points at the place on a map that is laying on her desk.

"Alright... Thank you!"

She walks to the trolly and notices the 2nd suitcase. She turns around and is about to ask Kakashi why there's a 2nd suitcase when-.

"Hello, I would like to transfer my ticket from tomorrow morning to the same flight as her please."

He turns his head to Ayame who just turned to him and Kakashi smiles.

"Wha..." is all she could say.

"Yes that should be possible. May I have your ticket and passport please?"

"Of course." He hands her the ticket and passport.

"Hmm...This ticket is booked for business class."

"Yes I know, could you change it to economic class?"

"Let me see." She types something on her computer.

"Yes that's possible. However its not possible to sit next to each other, I'm sorry."

"That's alright. At least we'll be on the same flight."

Kakashi flashes another smile too Ayame.

"Oh god."

Kakashi keeps smiling at her.

"Anything wrong?" He asks slyly.

"Maybe." Ayame says annoyed

"Here you go sir, you can check in your luggage over here." She points at the same spot on the map as before.

"Thank you." He flashes a handsome smiles and winks at the young woman.

She blushes shyly and smiles back.

"Ugh." Ayame sighs and pushes the trolly away, still annoyed.

She heads to where the woman pointed on the map, refusing to look back.

She checks in her luggage but keeps her schoolbag with her as hand luggage.

After Kakashi checked in as well they walk to security station.

"So do you know where to go in New York?"

"To the hospital, to my little brother of course."

"Yes but I mean do you know which hospital?"

"Not really..."

Being separated because they had to go through the metal detection gate.

"Then were are you supposed to go? Didn't your mother tell you anything?"

Kakashi asks after they were done with the security check.

"Not really... I think I still know how to get to her house though. Its close to the airport."

"Well we'll worry about that when we land in New York. First there's a 10 hours flight."

"We? Kakashi there is no _we_. Right now there's just _me_ and _Dylan_." She says hot-blooded.

"I'm just trying to help." Kakashi says softly.

"Yeah well you have been helping me quite a lot lately. We barely know each other, and yet you keep popping up every now and then when I'm in trouble or what ever."

Kakashi stays silent.

"Why Kakashi?" Ayame asks.

"I...I just...well." Kakashi stutters.

"It's not like your being payed for it." Ayame jokes.

Kakashi scratches the back of his head.

"Are you?"

Kakashi stays silent again.

"Well? Are you?" Ayame asks in disbelief.

"No... It's not like that."

"Then what is it like?"Ayame is getting angry.

"Well its complicated, your fath-"

"-All passengers to New York, please board the plane at gate D4." Interrupts a voice through the intercom of the airport.

Ayame shots one last look, hurt and anger showing the most in her emotional green eyes. Then she walks away with her bag, towards gate D4.

"Hold on Dylan, I'm coming for you." She whispers.

"Ayame wait... let me explain..." Kakashi calls after her, but in vain.

"Damnit... I knew this would be coming soon, but not this soon." Kakashi says to himself.

He walks after Ayame, slightly picking up his pace. Hoping he could explain it to her before they take off.

"Passport and ticket please."

Ayame gives her passport and ticket to the lady asking for them.

"OK, Enjoy your flight to New York."

"Thank you." She thanks the woman and takes her ticket and passport back.

"Ayame wait!" She hears Kakashi call after her.

"Don't jump the queue please sir. Wait till its your turn." The woman says with a warning tone.

Ayame keeps on walking. When she boards the plane she looks around confused.

She had flown before, but it was already a few years ago.

"May I help you miss?" A warm and gentle voice asks her.

She turns around and sees a young steward standing in front of her.

"I... I don't know where my seat is."

"Let me see your ticket." He says with a smile.

Ayame shows him her ticket.

"Follow me, I'll bring you to your seat." He smiles again.

Ayame feels herself blush. _"Stay out of my face stupid blood." _She thinks.

They walk through the plane.

Then suddenly he stops walking and turns around.

"That's your seat." He points at the single seat next to the window at the right backside of the plane.

"Thank you very much! I was very young since I flew the first time, so I'm a bit nervous."

"Don't worry, Ayame." She looks up surprised. "We will look after you." He smiles brightly.  
"How do you know my name?"

"I read it on you ticket."

"Oh... Well thank you very much for your help...uhm..."

"Ryan, My name is Ryan. If there may be anything else I could help you with just press this button and I'll come right away." He points at a button above her head.

"Ayame!" She hears Kakashi call out for her. She sighs and closes her eyes for a second in annoyance.

"Thank you Ryan, I'll keep that in mind."

She sits down and puts her bag in front of her feet.

"Ayame! Please let me explain." Kakashi is only 2 feet away. He is standing next to Ryan.

"Sir, please the plane is going to take of any minute. Please go to your seat and wait for further instructions." She hears Ryan say.

"But I just have to talk to her for a quick second."

"You can do that after we land in New York. Please take your seat." Ryan made it sound like an order rather than a request.

"Alright." Kakashi turns around and walks over to his seat at the left side of the plane.

Ayame can feel him look at her once he's settled down.

Ryan nods to her and walks away to the front of the plane.

She takes the opportunity to look around. The seats in front of her are double. She wonders why hers is a single.

To her left there are 6 seats in row, and then after that a double seat. With Kakashi sitting on one of them. She looks away. Turning around and looking behind her. A small hallway and a door at the end of it. Not curious enough by the door Ayame looks to the front of the plane.

More and more people entering the plane and taking their seats.

Kakashi is quickly blocked out of view by a family of 6 that takes place between them.

A mom, a dad, 2 daughters and 2 sons. One of them looks a lot like her little brother last time she saw him.

Lost in memories Ayame looks outside. She hears the faint instructions given by the steward(ess)'s.

After that its the captains turn to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, My name is Roku Gensu, and I am your Captain today. We will now be taxied to take off so please fasten your seat belts. Have a enjoyable flight. Thank you."

Ayame fastens her seat belt and looks outside again. It is dark outside, she could only see the light coming from the airport.

"Dylan, wait for me." She says when the plain takes off.

While ascending Ayame still looks outside. Rain droplets showing on her window, more and more.

Once they are steady up in the air its still raining.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, boys and girls. This is Ryan speaking. Please remain seated, this turbulence won't take long. When the seat belts on sign is turned off you are free to undo your seat belt's. Until then, please remain seated. Thank you."

After a soft click its silent again in the plain.

Ayame is fascinated by the graceful movements of the raindrops on her window, and because of that doesn't notice that Ryan and a other steward are walking towards the back of the plane.

"Hey Ayame, you alright?"

Ayame slightly jumps from her seat.

"Oh hey Ryan, sorry you startled me a bit."

"That's alright. Fascinated by the view?" he points through the window.

When Ayame looks outside there is a small clearing in thick clouds.

She can see a city. Even though its dark they could still see the lights. It was a magnificent view.

"Beautiful." Ayame says, looking back at Ryan.

"Yes, beautiful." He looks her in her eyes.

Ayame feels like he's looking straight through her. He has bright blue eyes and brown blondish hair.

He flashes another bright smile and then walks passed her after his colleague. She follows him with her eyes. As they open the door she can see whats behind it. A simple sitting area for stewards only she guesses.

When she glances over to Kakashi's seat she sees him looking at her.

Wait, was that jealousy she saw just a second ago in his eyes?

She sighs once again and looks outside, wondering when the food will be served cause she is already starving.

_**-Kakashi's PoV-**_

He could see in her eyes that she was angry.

"We? Kakashi there is no _we_. Right now there's just _me_ and _Dylan_."

"I'm just trying to help." Kakashi says softly, he didn't meant to offend her.

"Yeah well you have been helping me quite a lot lately. We barely know each other, and yet you keep popping up every now and then when I'm in trouble or what ever."

He doesn't know what to say to that...

"Why Kakashi?" Ayame asks.

"I...I just...well." He stutters.

He usually never stutters, but the look she was giving him.

He couldn't quite figure out which emotion was dominant.

He could see flashes of anger, hurt and worry.

He could see her lips move, oh damn she was talking to him...

Kakashi scratches the back of his head.

"Are you?" She asks.

He doesn't know what she said before... So he just keeps silent.

"Well? Are you?" Ayame asks in disbelief.

"No... It's not like that." He had to calm her down.

"Then what is it like?"Ayame is getting angry.

"Well its complicated, your fath-"

"-All passengers to New York, please board the plane at gate D4." Interrupts a voice through the intercom of the airport.

"_Oh sure, interrupt us now!"_ He thinks.

He looks at her, but she is already turning away from him, all he could see was anger dominating hurt in her green eyes.

"Ayame wait... let me explain..." He reaches out for her, but she is already to far away.

"Damnit... I knew this would be coming soon, but not this soon." He says to himself.

He walks after Ayame, slightly picking up his pace. Hoping to catch up with her so he could continue what he was about to say.

As he is approaching gate D4 he sees Ayame in the front of the queue handing her ticket and passport to the woman.

"Thank you." He could hear her say.

"Ayame wait!" He calls out after her, walking past the queue.

"Don't jump the queue please sir. Wait till its your turn." The woman says with a warning tone.

"Alright alright." He walks back to the end of the queue and waits patiently till its his turn.

After his passport and ticket are checked he quickly boards the plane.

He sees her walking after a steward.

That guy could be around his age.

He notices that they stopped walking and that the steward turns to Ayame and points at the single seat.

Kakashi walks towards them but an old couple is walking in front of him.

He patiently waits for them to find their seat and move out of the way.

When he gets closer to her he calls out for her.

"Ayame!" That steward is still standing next to her.

He sees her close her eyes for a quick second in annoyance. Was that because of him or because of the steward.

"Thank you Ryan, I'll keep that in mind." He hears her say.

She disappears from his view because she sits down on her seat.

"Ayame! Please let me explain." Hes barely 2 feet away, and is almost standing next to the steward, now known as Ryan.

"Sir, please the plane is going to take of any minute. Please go to your seat and wait for further instructions." He hears Ryan say.

"But I just have to talk to her for a quick second." He explains to him.

"You can do that after we land in New York. Please take your seat." Ryan makes it sound like an order rather than a request.

"Alright." He sighs in defeat and walks over to his own seat, that is just across the plane.

He is also seated near the window. Which means there are 7 seats between them, so he won't be able to just easily go over and talk to her.

He sees her look around, looking behind her and a quick gaze at him.

Ayame is quickly blocked out of view by a family of 6 that takes place between them.

A mom, a dad, 2 daughters and 2 sons. He catches a glimpse of her, she is looking at the youngest of the two boys.

He keeps trying to catch another glimpse of her.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, My name is Roku Gensu, and I am your Captain today. We will now be taxied to take off so please fasten your seat belts. Have a enjoyable flight. Thank you."

He fastens his seat belt and stops looking at her, for now. Instead he takes a look outside. They are being taxied to the take off.

While ascending Kakashi still looks outside. It's starting to rain.

They are high enough now and the plane is flying horizontal now.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, boys and girls. This is Ryan speaking. Please remain seated, this turbulence won't take long. When the seat belts on sign turns off you are free to undo your seat belt's. Until then, please remain seated. Thank you."

He sees Ryan and his colleague walking to the back of the plane.

He looks back at Ayame and sees her staring out of the window.

"_That leech Ryan is talking to her again, and above all he startled her!"_

He can't hear what they say because the children are to loud.

They look outside the little window.

Kakashi is getting more and more annoyed by that guy.

"_I don't think your supposed to be that close to your passengers..."_ He says quietly to himself.

"_Calm down now Hatake."_ He says to himself again.

"_And if I keep talking to myself this way people will think I'm crazy."_ He thinks.

He sees her follow him with her eyes, and after he disappears she looks at him.

He is about to sign something at her, like _'we need to talk'_, or _'are you alright'. _

However she sighs and turns away from him, she is looking outside again.

He'll have to wait for the turbulence to be over before he can go over and talk to her, if that Ryan guy doesn't drool over her.

The turbulence fades away and the sign for seat belts on is turned off.

Kakashi undoes his seat belt and walks over to Ayame.

"Hey..." He says softly while slightly squatting down next to her seat.

* * *

**Chapter 5's title is _Airplanes and Hospitals._**

**_Sneakpreview chapt 5:_**

_"I'm sorry for being such an ass. I should've told you before."_

_He sighs and sits down with his back against the double seat that's infront of Ayame's._

_"I guess your dad never told you. He was co-director off-"_

_He looks up to her face._


	5. Kid's and Bodyguards

**Sorry it took so long to update folks,**  
**You must really hate me now! O,..,O Pwease don't bite?**

**So here it is (FINALLY!) Chapter 5! **

* * *

**Flashback:**

Kakashi undoes his seat belt and walks over to Ayame.

"Hey..." He says softly while slightly squatting down next to her seat.

**Chapter 5 (Still Kakashi's PoV):**

"I'm sorry for being such an ass. I should've told you before."  
He sighs and sits down with his back against the double seat that's infront of Ayame's.  
"I guess your dad never told you. He was co-director off a big company in America and.."

He looks up to her face.

"-Ah... well I guess I could tell you later."

She had fallen asleep, Kakashi keeps sitting there for a little bit longer, thinking about what happened before boarding the plane. She was really pissed at him that and worrying about her little brother must have worn her out.

"Sir?"

Kakashi looks up.

"Ryan...?" He says surprised.  
"Drinks will be served soon and you are sitting in the walking path." Ryan says.  
"Alright then I'll make sure I won't be in the way when it comes this way."  
"Sir. Please go back to your seat." Ryan raises his voice.  
"Ssh quiet down." He sees Ayame stir in her sleep. "I'll move just give me a second to stand up please." He stands up and looks back at Ayame.  
She shivers slightly.  
"Sir?" Ryan asks when Kakashi takes Ayame's bag.  
"Wait a second, she's cold. Let me put my vest over her."  
"Go back to your seat now, she doesn't want to be bothered by you." Ryan says raising his voice again.  
"How would y-" Kakashi tries.

"Now now, let the kid put a vest over the girl if she's cold. Whats wrong with being nice?" A deep voice behind Ryan says.

Ryan turns around and Kakashi sees the dad of the family looking at Ryan and him.  
Kakashi smiles. Finally no more asshole day... he thinks.

"Just don't be in the way later when we're serving drinks." Ryan warns Kakashi and walks away to the front of the plane.

He takes his vest out of Ayame's bag and carefully, not to wake her up, he lays it over her sleeping form. A comfortable silence hangs in the air and Kakashi lazily stands against the wall behind Ayame's seat.

A voice of a youngboy interrupts the silence.

"Daddy? We want to sit near the window! There's no one sitting there!" He says in one breath and then adds a pleading "Please?"  
"No, there is someone sitting there." He hears the father say. "If you want to sit near the window, go ask the him."  
"Mister? Sir?" Kakashi opens his eyes and looks at the little boy in front of him.  
"Whats up kiddo?" He asks.  
"May I sit on your seat near the window? Please?" The boy adds with puppy eyes.

Kakashi puts his hand on the boys head and smiles.

"Of course you may! And the same for your older brother." Kakashi motions to the older boy peeking over the back the seat.

He notices the little boy in front of him hesitate.  
"Go on, get the seat next to the window before your brother gets it!" He whispers to the boy.

The boy looks at him with wide eyes, then he nods.

Determined he sneaks over to the seat next to the window.

Kakashi chuckles, that boy has spirit.

When Kakashi looks at the dad he motions Kakashi to come over.

"Thank you again for earlier." Kakashi says.  
"No problem at all, the airplane staff are a pain in the ass these days. I'm Haki." Haki says to him.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Kakashi." He says politely while shaking Haki's hand.  
"That Ryan guy is really weird around your friend." Haki says.  
"Yeah I know, weird isn't it?" He says while scratching the back of his head.

Kakashi just stands there for a moment then Haki speaks up.

"Oh right, you gave your seat to Ray." Haki stands up and takes the empty seat next to it.  
"You can take this one. That way you can keep an eye on your girlfriend." He says while pointing at the seat.

"Thank you. Though she's not my girlfriend." Kakashi sits down.  
He looks at Ayame who is still asleep.

"Actually I'm her bodyguard."  
"Oh really, I always thought they all looked like walking closets." Haki says with amusement.  
"Yeah well the bigger they are the harder they fall." Kakashi grins.  
"So how did you become her bodyguard?" After a short hesitation from Kakashi, Haki says; "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."  
"No its alright..." Kakashi looks at Ayame again figuring it wouldn't bother anyone or anything to tell this man something about it.  
"Her dad hired me before he died. She's the heir to his billions company."

Haki's jaw drops in amazement.

"Yeah she doesn't know it though." Kakashi continues.  
"I was about to tell it to her, but her brother got in a car accident and is in the hospital right now."  
"Poor kid." Haki says. "How can such a young man like you be her bodyguard?"  
"Well that's a long story..." Kakashi says with a sigh.  
"Well I've got plenty of time, do not know 'bout you, but I'll be sitting here for the next couple of hours." Haki chuckles.  
"Oh well wouldn't bother to tell I guess." Kakashi sighs.  
"When I was young I practiced martial arts and guess who my teacher was?"  
"Her dad?" Haki says.  
"Yup at the age of 8 I had black belt Karate and Tae Kwon Do. He was the best teacher ever."  
"That young?" Haki's eyes widen in amazement.  
"Yep and not short after that my father committed suicide..."  
"I'm sorry." Haki says with sympathy.  
"Its alright, Steve offered me to take the little apartment above the dojo. So I lived there ever since."

After a short silence Haki asks; "Have you practiced other martial arts?"  
"Yeah and at age 14 I also had the black belt in Ninjutsu. Although you can never stop learning."

Kakashi scratches the back of his head uncomfortably.

"I don't really like to talk about it though, more like brag about it..." He says with a serious face

Haki nods in understandment.

Kakashi looks over to Ayame again.

"Although, I have never been able to win from him cause he always kept training."  
"I wonder if Steve ever taught her."  
"What happened after that?" Haki asks.  
"He... well..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"Kakashi, I would like to ask you for a favor."  
"Sure!" A 19 years old Kakashi come walks over from the training area.  
"And to offer you a job." Steve says with a smirk.  
"Whatsup?" Kakashi asks taking the towel from Steve and wipes the sweat from his face.  
"My daughter is turning 16 tomorrow." Steve says.  
"Yeah I remember. Ayame is growing up fast isn't she?"  
"Now now, don't talk like an old man Kakashi. You're only a few years older." Steve chuckles.  
"Back to the point." Steve continues. "Kakashi would you like to become her bodyguard?"

Kakashi's jaw drops.

"What?"  
"If you don't want to I completely understand. Cause she's the heir to my company."  
"Its not that I don't want to, but are you sure about it? I mean its dangerous and I'm not the best you could get..." Kakashi looks down.

A solid hand lands on his shoulder, surprised Kakashi looks up.

Steve has a giant smirk plastered on his face.

"You are the best I could get Kakashi. I mean I know you since your little. I've trained you myself and I trust you around my daughter."

Kakashi's face is shining with pride.

"And you don't look like one, which will be in your advantage." Steve keeps smirking.  
"I'm proud of you kiddo."

Kakashi mutters a thanks.

"So... will you take the job?"

After a short hesitation Kakashi agrees. "Sure, why not?"

"Great! Now lets see how much you've improved!"

Steve takes a defencive stance facing Kakashi.

"Bring it on 'old man'!"Kakashi jokes.

**-END FLASHBACK-  


* * *

**

**Ayame's PoV**

"We'll it wasn't just a car accident like the newspapers said... scratch that I've said too much.." She hears Kakashi say and a low voice laughs softly.

She opens her eyes and looks to her right where a familiar silver haired guy is sitting.

Ayame looks past Kakashi she sees an middle aged man sitting beside him, he smiles at her.

Then suddenly Kakashi turns around and he looks her straight in her eyes.

"Ayame!" He says a bit breathless.

* * *

**Yup cliffhanger much, **  
**It sucks that my enter thingys keep screwing up... **

**Anyways Ill try to upload soon again... **

**Internship is being a pain. College is 2...**


End file.
